


Voltron Shorts And Full Of Dorks

by HinataLawliet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, Klance Fluff Week 2017, Klance Week 2017: Free Day, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataLawliet/pseuds/HinataLawliet
Summary: Basically little funnys I came up with a long time ago, but only posted them on Instagram. Also, some dialogue are taken from 'The Big Bang Theory' because it's hilarious how it fits well with these dorks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you reading my other fics, I'll get to them soon as possible. I came down with a fever and it's really hard to concentrate because of it. Since I'm in no shape to really write much, I'm just taking my short funnys and posting them here as compensation.

~NO BUT IMAGINE IF KEITH HAD COLD FEET~

Keith: I got cold feet...

Lance: (Frantically freaks out while tearing up) Wait, you don't wanna get married anymore?!

Keith: Wait, what?! (Eyes as big as saucers) No! I mean I literally have cold feet! (Gestures toward his naked toes)

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~WHEN KEITH AND LANCE TRY DESCRIBING THEIR RELATIONSHIP~

Keith: We fight like fierce warriors.

Lance: And then make up like wild rabbits!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~BUT SERIOUSLY WHAT IF~

Pidge: (Raises an eyebrow in confusion) You broke into Lance's room?

Keith: He was naked while reading a comic too....

Pidge: (Scrunches up her nose in disgust) EW! WTF?!

Lance: (Shakes his head and eyes going wide in astonishment) Wait, Keith broke into my room, without my permission, and I'm the weird one for being naked?!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~A NORMAL EVERYDAY HUNK AND PIDGE CONVERSATION~

Hunk and Pidge trying to come up with reasons why an author hasn't updated in a long time.

Hunk: Maybe they've been busy?

Pidge: (Blunt as can be) They probably died.

Hunk: ???!!!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~LANCE AND PIDGE DISCUSSING HIS SEXUALITY BEFORE HE AND KEITH BECAME A COUPLE~

Lance: No, I'm not gay! If anything, I'm metrosexual.

Pidge: What the heck does that mean?

Lance: It means that I like woman, as well as their skin-care products.

Pidge: Oooh.

Lance: Also, I'm bi.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~LANCE AND KEITH ONLINE GAMING IN THE SAME ROOM TOGETHER~

Lance: (Completely in the zone and not realizing the perverse way he's phrasing his words) Oh man, first monster I see I'm gonna sneak up behind him, whip out my wand and shoot my magic all over his ass!

Keith: (Caught off guard and blushing slightly) Do you hear yourself when you say these things?!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~STILL ONLINE GAMING~

Lance: Doesn't anyone have a rod of resurrection? Cause if you've got one, I need it bad. (Still not realizing the way he's phrasing his words) Get in here with your rod and give it to me!

Keith: (Blushing madly) Okay, you seriously need to say these things in your head before you say them out loud!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~ALLURA GOING THROUGH COMPLICATED INFORMATION ABOUT THE COMPOSITION, PROPERTIES, AND REACTIONS OF MATTER~

~A time before Lance and Keith become an item~

Allura: (Beaming brightly) See? Quite easy isn't it?

Lance: Ah man! I was never good at chemistry!

Keith: (Sees an opportunity that he can't resist) No wonder why you can't get a girlfriend!

Lance: (Glares) Shut your Quiznack, Keith!

Keith: You're still not using that word right.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~PIDGE AND LANCE WATCHING ALTEAN TV~

Lance: (Coughs)

Pidge: Ugh, my mouth was open! Now I'm gonna be sick!

(Tv then gives strange commercial with creepy puppets)

Pidge: (Shivers uncomfortably) Great, now I'm gonna be sick and have nightmares!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~HUNK MAKING SHREK JOKES WHILE IMITATING DONKEY'S VOICE~

Hunk: Tonight, I'm making waffles!

Lance and Pidge: (ROTFL)

Keith: (Thoroughly confused) Why's that funny? I don't get it? Why are you guys laughing?

Pidge: You seriously don't get it?

Lance: Then get outta our swamp!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~LANCE CONFESSING HIS LOVE FOR KEITH~

Lance: It's especially crazy, since I fell in love with a psycho like you!

Keith: (Bright red with anger) I'M NOT A PSYCHO!

Lance: I literally just told you, "I love you" and all you heard was psycho....

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR SHAY~

Hunk: What to make for Shay....

Keith: ....How about a.... paper ma-Shay? (Smirks and walks away)

Hunk: ???!!! Keith made another funny guys! You have to believe me this time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another one because someone asked, but seriously guys, this is just something I do if I think of something I consider funny or I see something on a show that seems like a situation the Voltron crew might go through. Anyway, I hope you guys like this new chapter.

~AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHERE KEITH IS SHIRO'S NEW PARTNER IN THE FBI~

Keith and Shiro are in a conference room in the FBI building, sitting across from each other. Shiro is filling out a form.

Shiro: Name?

Keith: (Gives him a look) You know my name.

Shiro: (Gives his friend an exasperated look while sighing) Keith, you are making an official request to the FBI to be allowed to carry a concealed weapon. I have to follow protocol.

Keith: (Grumbles while crossing his arms) Fine. My name is Keith.

Shiro: Reason for wanting a gun?

Keith: To shoot people.

Shiro: NO KEITH.

Keith: But it's the truth!

Shiro: (Groans, rubbing his hand over his face before quickly scribbling something down on the form.) You know what? I'm just gonna write down that you said, "Self defense in the performance of my duties pursuing suspected felons as contracted out to the FBI."

Keith: So I can shoot them.

Shiro: ...... Yes, Keith. So you can shoot them.....

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~PIDGE TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO LANCE WHY HE SHOULDN'T BE SO RECKLESS IN BATTLE BECAUSE SHE LOVES HIM, BUT HATES EXPRESSING HER FEELINGS OUT LOUD~

Pidge: Okay let's try this. Think of yourself as one of those limited edition toys people like to collect.

Lance: (Smirking) I already do.

Pidge: (Absolutely annoyed) Never mind I hate you...

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~IMAGINE LANCE IS SO DESPERATE FOR MORE SKINCARE PRODUCTS BECAUSE HE RAN OUT OF THEM ON THE CASTLESHIP~

Lance running after a suspicious looking alien with bottles of skincare products.

Hunk: Uhh, what just happened?

Pidge: A stranger just lured Lance away with skincare products...

Keith: Oh come on, he's a grown man. He can take care of himself.

Pidge: (Raising an eyebrow) You actually believe that?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~IMAGINE PIDGE IS ANGRY AT LANCE FOR SCARING HER WHILE WORKING ON A SERIOUS PROJECT THAT BLEW UP IN HER FACE WHEN SHE PULLED THE WRONG WIRE IN HER SURPRISE. THUS, ACCIDENTALLY SINGEING OFF HER EYEBROWS.~

Lance is trying the whole day to make it up to her. Getting her things, massaging her shoulders, and complimenting her.

Lance: (Hopeful) So, do you forgive me yet?

Pidge: (Grins deviously) Well, either that, or I wait until you're lulled into a sense of security, maybe days, maybe months, and then when you least expect it, exact my revenge.

Lance: (Gulps) So... you're... not?

Pidge: (Smiles devilishly) Of course I forgive you, Lance! 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~WHAT HAPPENS AFTER LANCE TEACHES CORAN THE SILLY SPOON STICKING TO THE NOSE TRICK~

Coran: (Runs enthusiastically to the common room where all the other team members are resting after a long day of defending a planet called Zorkite) Paladins, the most interesting thing just happened with this spoon!

Pidge: (Groaning loudly while laying on one of the large sofas) Unless it was singing "Be Our Guest," I doubt it.

Coran: (Perplexed) ...I don't know what that means...

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~WHEN PIDGE FEELS LIKE TEASING LANCE FOR NO APPARENT REASON~

Pidge: You know, I'm really glad you decided to learn Galran, Lance.

Lance: Why is that, Pidge?

Pidge: Once you're fluent, you'll have a billion more people to annoy instead of me!

Lance: Now that's just plain rude...

Pidge: And so were you when you scared the shit outta me last month.

Lance: ....Point taken.


End file.
